


【SD】如何正确的和前夫复婚

by Dumnomy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumnomy/pseuds/Dumnomy
Summary: 身为队伍里最好的警探Dean Winchester遇到了他所见过最棘手的案件，没有什么令人疑惑的手法，也没有什么匪夷所思的现场，只有一个被当做嫌犯的Sam Winchester——他的前夫。而他，并不认为Sam，是真正的凶手。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #因为不会起名就先这个名字吧...  
> #慢热案件剧情文  
> #由回忆和现实两条线同时进行，大概会有些乱...  
> #现在终于有一个像样点的名字了！！！

Anna提着一大堆在超市买的食物，站在自己的门口用力敲门，她十分确定自己的丈夫在家，等了半天都没有人应门。她叹口气，把东西放在地上后，找出自己的钥匙开门进去。

整个客厅弥漫着一股沉闷的腥味，是什么东西坏了吗？这是Anna的第一反应。看见自己丈夫头靠在沙发上，面前的电视正在播放棒球比赛。

Anna走过去想要把电视关了，看样子Josh应该是睡着了。但Anna只是猜对了一部分，她的丈夫Josh是靠在沙发上，但没有睡着，而是已经成为了一具尸体。

一把匕首扎在Josh的脖子上，让他的头固定在那里，从背后看就像是靠在沙发上，而胸膛的衣服被撕开一个大洞，皮肤不知道被匕首划了多少，流出的血染红了他的衣服和沙发，还在向下流的血液顺着裤管，滴落在地板上形成了一小块。

“啊——”

~  
“Dean，叫出来。”Sam轻轻吻上了他的脖颈，不过埋在Dean体内的东西仍然在猛烈的撞击。

“Sam……Sammy，松手……”因为阴茎的根部被Sam握住，没有办法发泄出来，Dean的眼角沁出泪水。

“Dean，我喜欢看你被我操哭的样子，Dean，看，着，我。”Sam用另一只手抓住Dean的脸，在说到最后三个字时，阴茎准确的装上Dean体内的那一点。

Dean的反应让他非常满意，直视着他的，盛满情欲的双眼，一滴泪水从眼角的位置滑落，Sam轻柔的吻上了他的眼角部位。大概意识到自己被操哭的这一事实，硬汉Dean突然绞紧的内壁差点让Sam射出来。

“Sammy……please，让我射出来……”大概是真的不管自己的硬汉形象，源源不断的泪水从脸颊上滑落。Sam终于松开禁锢住小Dean根部的手，转而扣住他的肩膀，瞄准这Dean的那一点，每一下的撞击都会准确击中。

白浊从小Dean中出来的过程并不顺利，而是随着Sam的每一次撞击出来一股，落在Dean的小腹上。

Sam的动作突然停下来，他把Dean紧紧抱住，确保阴茎全部进去。

“我要把精液射到最里面，让你没有办法把它弄出来，我要让你一直沾着我的气味，然后怀上我的孩子。”滚烫的精液击中内壁，让Dean颤了一下，一大缕精液不受控制的从小Dean中喷射出。

本以为已经结束了，却发现自己控制不住下体，有什么东西仍然在向下流，Dean的大脑一片空白。

当他回过神，就看见一直对着他笑的Sam，闻到一股腥味，以及发现身下的床单几乎全部湿透。

他居然被操尿了……该死的。

Dean突然坐起来，睡裤被阴茎高高撑起来的事实告诉他，他刚才在做梦，看了一眼旁边的闹钟，发现自己上班已经迟到了。他只是迅速的洗漱了一下，套上衣服，开着自己的Impala向警局的方向去。

~

Dean不是没有注意到自己冲进警局时，一两个人对他投来的诡异眼神，但当几乎所有人都这样看他的时候，他察觉到了一丝不对劲。

他走到自己的办公桌前，发现关于最近一个连环杀人案的相关档案已经被搬走了，Dean冲进Bobby的办公室，他不明白，自己怎么就会被踢出案子。

Bobby没有带着警长的帽子，而是一个破旧的棒球帽，正在审视桌子上的文件。

“Bobby，为……”

Bobby抬起头，没有继续让他说下去，“今早发现了第三具尸体，Josh Wilson，胸口上的阵法仍然和前两个受害者不同，”Dean突然不明白这和要把他踢出案件有什么关系，不过接下来的话让Dean震惊，“而且......我们怀疑是Sam干的。”

“Sam……Sam Winchester？”Dean的声音有些颤抖，他有些不相信自己的耳朵。Sam是他的丈夫，准确来说是前夫，离婚的原因不是什么对不起我不爱你了，而是那种老套的，标准式的，你是反派我是正派对不起我们不能在一起。

~

“Dean，怎么了？”Sam进门后，发现Dean坐在沙发上，手里拿着一塌纸质文件，在他推门时也只是回头看了他一眼。

“又是什么棘手的案件吗？”Sam把外套挂在衣架上，过去坐在Dean旁边，伸出手去搂住他。Dean把手中的资料递给他，用站起来的动作去躲避他的拥抱。

Sam有些疑惑的翻开文件，刚开始只是草草的看了几眼，但其中的内容，却让他开始不容忽视。里面全部都是围绕着他的一些调查，从公司的资金来源开始，以及他踩着法律边缘行走的方式，甚至一些他被定义为嫌疑犯的资金诈骗和杀手雇佣的行为。

“Dean……”Sam发现，自己根本说不出来‘听我解释’这句话，因为这些都是真的，但更毫无疑问的，他和Dean之间的感情也是事实。

“我出去一趟……”Dean拿起扔在沙发上的外套，迅速离开这里，他不能再留在这里，他根本不知道对Sam去说些什么，质问，或者原谅？

当Dean醒来的时候，已经是第二天早晨，他趴在酒馆的吧台上，面前还放着已经空了的酒吧。他不知道自己昨晚究竟喝了几杯，身上浓重的酒气，以及宿醉的头痛让他停止了思考。

他从旁边的座位上找到了自己昨晚穿出来的夹克，衣服不知道遭遇了什么，以及被揉成了一团。Dean摸了摸外套的口袋，还好东西都还在，看起来昨晚“失去大脑”的不止他一个人。

拿出钱包，往酒杯下垫了几张纸币，然后摇摇晃晃的走出酒馆。强烈的光线让他暂时性的失明，使劲眨眨眼，才恢复过来，他选择了一个明智的方法，出租车。

在他重要准确的站在家门口，基本清醒过来，他已经想好怎么和Sam去谈这件事，毕竟昨晚他的脑子一直被这件事搅和。

但让Dean绝对没有料到的一件事，当他进门后，没有看见一个Sam Winchester，而是一份离婚协议书。

~

“Dean，我不想让你参与到这个案件里。当时所有人都注意到，Sam提出离婚时你的状态，他对你的影响太大了。”Bobby坐在Dean的对面，死死盯着他的眼睛，Bobby这样做的时候非常有威慑力。

“是的，我承认这点。但是我可以控制好我自己，而且我是所有人里最了解Sam的人，再说了，如果需要见面谈判什么的，我可以去，说不定他看在我俩旧情的份上不会杀了我。”Dean用开玩笑的语气对Bobby说，原本上挑的嘴唇在他看到Bobby的怒视后恢复了严肃。

眼看着Bobby就要发火，Dean知道自己肯定又是免不了一顿骂，突然响起 的电话铃打断了Bobby的愤怒。Dean在心里感谢那个在这个时候打过来的人，救了他的命！

“可以跟进，但是你不能插手！”Bobby在接起电话前瞪了Dean一眼，这是一个警告，Dean很明白这已经是Bobby给出的最大的让步。

趁着Bobby接电话的时候，Dean趁机溜出去，现在他可以用正当理由去找案件负责人了。

 

对于Dean来说，找到那个接手自己案件的那个人并不难，甚至可以说已经在这里很有名，“从Dean Winchester那里抢走案子的高材生”，很容易就能找到那个人的资料。

Kevin Tran，从Chuck的分队调过来的高材生，在第一天就抢走了Dean Winchester的案子，仅仅这些就足够引起关注了，而且隔壁分队的Crowley还专门跑过来“探望”了一番。

Dean很快找到了Kevin的新办公室，盯着门牌上的“Kevin Tran”看来一会，才敲响紧闭的门。门被打开，一个看上去十分年轻的面庞出现在后面，Dean敢说他们俩肯定相差大约十岁。

“Dean Winchester？你是我的偶像！在整个州里你的破案率是最高的！”Kevin先开了口，“你是……想要回案子吗？”

“不，不是，如果我要是这样做的话，Bobby肯定要杀了我的，”Dean对着Kevin笑了笑，他觉得自己喜欢这个孩子，哦，当然，孩子，“他只是同意让我跟进。”

Kevin转身到桌子上拿起他的电脑，对Dean说，“我们小组马上要开会，关于这个案件。你要来吗？”

“当然。”Dean马上同意了他的邀请。虽然他有了可以跟进的权利，不过主要的权利还是在Kevin的身上


	2. Chapter 2

Roadhouse，每一次Dean完成一个案件之后都会到这里喝酒，宿醉，约炮，这大概对他来说是最有用的排解压力的方法。他已经被Jo无数次的说教，改改这种不健康的方法。对了，Jo是这里的老板，自从Dean第一次来这里，发现约不到对方后，便放弃了那种想法。在帮Jo解决了一次乱子后，两人的关系变成了密友。

“Jo，晚上好。”Dean对站在吧台后的人笑了笑。

“老样子？”Jo拿起酒瓶。

“Yep”

Jo拿出一个干净的玻璃杯放在Dean面前,倒上了半杯威士忌。

Dean端起酒杯，灌下一口酒。看着酒杯里剩下的酒，却反常的没有想要继续喝下去的欲望。大概是今天实在是太糟糕了，Dean这样想，大脑里突然涌现出刚结束的那个案件。受害者们被分肢后，再被重新拼了起来，由不同的人的不同部分，然后在现场摆出了各种诡异的姿势。大概是凶手的因为之前的“胜利”，让他露出了从案子开始时，第一条有用的线索，追查了半个多月后总算抓到了那个凶手。

但在Dean脑海中挥之不去的，便是在那个凶手被抓到后戏谑的眼神。他把这一切不过是当做了一场游戏，只是在过程中不小心输了一把。

“我叫Azazel， Dean Winchester......等着我，我很快就出来找你继续我们我们没有结束的游戏。”

“那也要等你先出来再说。”Dean直对着对方的眼睛，一晃眼仿佛看到了其中出现了浑浊的黄色，那种带着无法冲洗掉的恶臭与更加可怕的阴谋的黄色。但最后Dean怀疑是自己出现了幻觉，因为那个男人的眼睛只是最普通的黑色。

“想要消除那些烦恼，最有用的就是酒鬼炸弹*”一个盛满酒的玻璃杯被送到眼前。Dean看向过来的那个人，棕色的头发呈现出蓬松的样子，大概是灯光的影响，让Dean觉得对方的眼睛呈现出彩色，这个样子让他想起折射阳光的玻璃，散发出来的色彩。

“只要几杯就可以把你放倒，”那个人坐在了他旁边的座位上，“我叫Sam，这里有其他可爱的女士吗？”对方勾起了笑容，脸上出现了一对酒窝，再配上他穿的衣服，看起来仿佛是附近的大学生。

“Dean，幸运的是，这里没有可爱的女士，不幸的是，我就是那种在酒吧里喝得烂醉的可怜单身汉。”Dean决定收下对方的好意，在一口喝完酒杯里的威士忌后，拿起了那杯名为“酒鬼炸弹”的东西。

“嘿，等等，我还想和你再聊会儿，你可不能那么快就醉了，”Sam压下对方端起的酒杯，显然没有料想到对方喝酒的速度会这么快，“我想，我今晚的运气真的是很棒了。”

他们那天聊了些什么，Dean已经记不清了，但当天晚上所发生的，Sam在他耳边沉重的喘息声，洒在皮肤上炽热的呼吸，对方进入自己时，猛烈的撞击带来的快感。

虽然第二天腰酸的感觉让他绝望，但来自Sam的早餐成功的让Dean不满的情绪消散。顺便一提，他不知道昨晚他们是怎么回来的，但房间的装潢让Dean明白这里绝对不是自己的单身公寓。

“这是我家，”Sam承认了这点，“厨房还有脆培根和焦黄面包。”他把手里的盘子摆在桌上。看上去十分美味的食物诱惑着Dean，打消了他想要穿上衣服快速离开这里的想法。这是Dean第一次留在“一夜情对象”家里吃早餐，虽然，到后来证实了他们的关系并不是只停留在这里。

~

Dean不知道为什么自己会突然想起来很久之前的事，他回过神看向会议室中央的白板。用线串起来的线索，受害者的照片，用不同颜色的马克笔在旁边的标注，所有的看起来和之前并没有什么太大的区别，除了旁边贴上了Sam的照片，其中几条线索和他相连。

并不是因为之前的关系，让Dean无法去怀疑Sam，而是他们之间相处了那么久，Dean很难相信，这个变态连环杀人案是Sam干出来的。

他的心中突然开始翻腾，他不知道究竟该相信自己对于Sam的直觉，亦或是Sam隐瞒他的，不仅仅是那一小部分。

Dean的大脑开始晕眩，他把这归因于在狭小的会议室让他大脑缺氧，趁着会议还没有开始前，他从房间出来，将屋内嘈杂的讨论声关在里面，让自己在外面可以保持一丝的清醒。

他盯着天花板，看着上面的花纹，但大脑回放的还是第一次在酒杯遇见Sam时的片段。突然一个浑浊的黄色眼睛进入他的脑海，一个下意识的激灵将他唤醒。他不知道自己为什么想起来那么久远的一个案子，但那人在被逮捕时对他说的话，一遍遍的开始回荡。

Dean打开会议室的门，迅速冲向那块白板。在瞥见Sam的照片时，他的大脑开始出现一阵钝痛，但他强迫自己看向那几个和Sam相关的新的线索。

所有的受害者在之前并没有发现他们的联系，但是现在，他们都被一个人所连起来，是Sam Winchester.

Dean努力回忆在脑海中一闪而过的思绪，他害怕自己忽略了什么。虽说Sam已经成为了嫌疑最大的人，但他仍然坚信，是他们遗漏了什么细节。他已经将关于Sam的那条线索核实了许多遍，并没有出现一些疏忽的地方。

也许从一开始出现这条线索的时候就错了呢？所有人的思路仿佛都牵连在Sam的身上，通过Sam去推断寻找新的线索。Dean将Sam的这条线索从脑海中剔除，排除在考虑范围之外。而这，帮助他将关注集中在另一个地方。

所有的受害者中，名为Sandy的受害者是当时被发现的第一个受害者，也是现在发现的所有人中，唯一的女性。事实上，这个受害者可以算是在这个案件里扮演着十分特殊的角色。她是第一个被发现的尸体，那时......凶手的手法并不是很熟练，不，不是不熟练，好像是......对，是正在适应凶手想要去进行的那个十分有系统性的手法。

也许从这里可以找到线索，Dean这样想，通过第一个受害者可以假设凶手在之前就已经是一个“惯犯”，想要改变自己从前的手法，说明曾经的方式十分特殊，甚至有可能可以依靠手法来推出凶手。所以档案里肯定还会有案底，而且在“第一个受害者”，现在Dean突然不太确定Sandy是否真的是时间线上第一个死掉的人。第二个受害者的伤口上几乎完全看不出来那个不是很熟练的影子，两个死者的死亡时间挨得很近，只有三天，而这么快完美的转变，肯定是蓄意已久。但凶手需要一个练手的或者不止一个，去转变，所以可以推测，那个可能和凶手相关的案子，距离这个案子不会很久，这样就能解释的通第一个死者和后面他们推断的凶手的手法，出现了矛盾地方的原因。

思绪在他的大脑中突然变得清晰。

也许能从近几年的档案里找出和这个案子相关联的地方，对正在苦恼的小组成员来说，这不算是一个太好的消息。虽然通过尸体之间的区别的地方，也许能找到曾经的旧案，找到凶手。不过，这个工作量算是很大了。先不提一些普通的案件，光是那些使用了“特殊手法”的案件数量已经十分庞大。而且，现在再去等法医的对比报告，试着去找可能在这个“第一受害者”前的受害者，比翻资料更快些。

就算是需要耗费大量时间，但这不失为一个好的想法。Kevin让一部分人通过最近上报的案件中寻找可能出现的“第一受害者”，另一部分人通过分析现有的线索，去推断凶手之后的可能目标，最后剩下的人，通过近三年的档案，去寻找那个“记录在案的凶手”。

在所有人的分工结束后，Dean发现只剩下了自己没有目的。他想起来手机电话簿中一直存着的号码，自从那次事件之后，他再也没有联系过对方。这一次莫名其妙的扯上了Sam，这让他想要拨出那个号码。

~

Dean也不是很清楚他们俩是怎么变成现在这个样子，他们只是一夜情。按往常，一夜情对象在第二天之后是不会再想要将关系进展下去。不知道是因为这一次是自己的原因，或者因为对方是Sam。在那晚的几天后，他突然收到来自Sam的短信，可能是那天喝醉后留给对方自己的联系方式，而自己根本不记得。

Sam在短信里提到，想要约Dean一起出来喝酒。

Dean看着显示在手机屏幕上的一行字，考虑到自己晚上也没有什么特别安排，便答应了Sam的邀请，并且把对方的手机号存在手机的联系人里。

所幸，当天没有发生什么突然的案子，不然Dean有可能就会被加班绑架几个小时。Dean应约来的Sam发地址过来的酒吧，他推门进去，就看到了坐在角落处的Sam。对方面前放着一杯酒，但是看样子还没有动过一口。

今晚Sam的装扮看上去不同于上一次Dean所见到的，虽然对方身上那套西装看上去显得一丝丝的凌乱，但仍然能一眼看出它不菲的价格。用发胶固定在脑后的长发，让Dean脑海中对于Sam的定义完全改变了。如果说那晚的Sam看上去像是一个刚刚成年的学生，那他今晚就像是成功人士。

“hey,你在这里啊，”Dean走向角落的Sam，向对方打了一声招呼，努力不让自己的声线中出现窘迫的感觉。对比一下Sam的定制西装和他身上已经皱皱巴巴的法兰绒，虽然他的装扮更贴合这个酒吧的环境，但是此时的Sam就会让他产生一种莫名的自愧不如。

“Dean！”对方声音听起来和之前没有什么不同，反而和现在产生了一种反差。“这里，抱歉因为突然想约你出来，而且又比较晚，所以并没有找到什么好地方，只有这里比较安静一些。你...晚上吃饭了吗？”

自从上一次都在对方家里过夜后，Dean很清楚对方每一次都会准备的非常周到，但即使这样，他还是没有习惯这种贴心。Dean顿了顿，终于反应过来Sam说了什么，坐在了对面的座位上。“还，还没有。”他突然有一种想要删档重来的感觉，结结巴巴，声音软下来的样子，就像一个正处于初恋期的小女生。他清了清嗓子，“工作比较忙，一结束就过来了，你对这里熟吗？有没有什么推荐的？”拿起摆在桌子上的菜单。

“我推荐这里的火鸡三明治，”Sam拿着杯子里插着的小伞戳浮在上面的柠檬片，“我不知道你想要喝什么，就给你点了一杯芒果汁。”

Dean抬起头看着Sam。

“我只是觉得，大晚上的经常喝酒对身体不太好。”

看着Sam在那里慌忙解释的样子，眼睛里透露出‘难道你不喜欢？’，Dean有些演示不住他的微笑，这样子的Sam看上去真的有些可爱，“不，我只是在惊讶，一个酒吧里居然会有好吃的火鸡三明治。”

“您的蛋白蛋饼，”年轻的女服务员把一盘食物放在Sam面前，“先生，你要什么？”她转过头看着Dean，明媚的笑容显得她更加的亲切。

“就一份火鸡三明治好了，谢谢。”

“好的，享受你们的夜晚，”服务员对着Sam眨眨眼，发现坐在对面的Dean脸上出现了一丝红色，对着他笑笑便转身离开。

“她......”

“因为大晚上的坐在酒吧里，不是酒鬼就是约会。”Sam接上Dean没有说完的半句话。

Dean不知道怎么去回答，便端起面前的芒果汁灌了一口，反而却呛住了。

Sam看着Dean的样子觉得，今晚的决定真的是棒极了。


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #使用的时间线是穿插的，所以有写乱qwqqqqqqqq  
> #上一章的是现在和SD的第一次相遇的时间线，这一章是现在和SD离婚前的时间线，开始慢慢进入到SD真正离婚的原因里了！  
> #原因的探索不只在曾经，也在现在【兴奋的开始扭动】

Dean最后还是选择拨出去，他还没想好怎么去回答Sam，是用那种熟人的语气，或者还是更官方些，把对方当做他普通案件里的一个普通嫌犯。但显然，电话里出现的忙音让他有一些不知所措。他不知道该庆幸不用去面对这个尴尬的局面或者是其他的，这到底算是加重了Sam的嫌疑，或许是看见是他打来的电话，避而不见。

这是好事，Dean这样告诉自己，若不是对方没有接起电话，他已经算是泄露案情了。也许Bobby说得对，他真的是一遇到关于Sam的事，他就会失去控制。一想到对方已经和他离婚那么久，也算是没有任何的牵连，但直到现在他仍受着对方的影响。

也许在其他人找到线索前，他决定还是先专注于眼前现有的线索。虽然之前的那个“存在案底”的说法站得住脚，但猜测总归是猜测，说不定这又是一个想要把他们往一个失败的方向上引的假象。

Dean从来不会低估他的对手。

但是现在再去随意猜测，说不定会自乱阵脚，搞混他们现在已经理出的一部分思路。也许试着专注于这些让人有些毛骨悚然的图像，会更快些？

在他们刚开始时，尸体上的符号几乎让所有人都相信，这是一个邪教狂热分子干的，对于撒旦的崇拜，亦或是对于上帝存在的挑衅。不是说他们的思维太狭隘，只是他们办过的这类案子中，大部分都是因为这个原因。

但很快，这个理论就被推翻。

当他们通过一些纸质的材料去查找关于这方面的东西时，发现这些符号都有着他们的独特的意思。刻在尸体上的一部分符号有着驱逐恶魔，防止鬼魂附身的意思。而那些拉丁文，在一些文化里，也有着祝福保佑的意思。还有一部分他们无法理解的符号，与之前提到的不同，不是同一种语言，甚至连......“留下”的方式也不一样。

前者看上去更像是用匕首刻上去的，而后者......Dean确信尸检报告是不会出错的，因为这次的法医甚至算是他的前辈了，那些意思仍不太明了的符号是烙上去的。

一开始，这些明晃晃的恐怖的符号被他们当做一条可以追寻的线索，他们挖掘那些伤痕处可能留下的蛛丝马迹。当时，哪怕Dean已经做好了心理准备，但是尸检报告上的描述仍然让他毛骨悚然。那些烫伤是在死者还活着的时候出现的，甚至每一具尸体上那些烙印的位置也是分毫不差。如果所有的现场都是精心布置过，或者说，如果每个尸体都是被抛尸，那么Dean还可以想到凶手是怎样折磨受害者，甚至最后还要在尸体上刻上那些“作品”。但是除了一开始的，被称为“练手”的那位女性受害者，剩下的都没有移动过尸体。那么，那些烙印是怎么做到的？

“Dean！”一个声音打断了他的思路，“门口有你的快递！”

是他的助手Tom，Dean转头看了一眼，“你先帮我......”

Tom露出一个暗含深意的笑，“但是这一次只能本人亲自签收，是不是什么小情人送来的惊喜？”

“......快回去工作！”Dean看着嬉皮笑脸的助手，板起脸来。

“Yes, sir.”Tom做了一个歪歪扭扭的敬礼的动作，迅速的溜出门外，“快点去啊，就在门口。”门口突然重新出现的脑袋，带着这句话，并且在Dean发怒前立刻消失。

Dean走到门口时，看到一个高大的快递员，抱着手里的一个盒子站在那里。那个人站在那里的样子让他想起了Sam，当时和Sam一起出去约会时，自己因为堵车去晚了，当时站在电影院门口的Sam就是这个样子。看上去呆呆的。

那人没有说任何话，在Dean在单子上签下自己的名字后，接过对方手里的盒子。那个快递员仿佛逃跑一般，迅速离开了这里，这样引起了Dean的一丝怀疑。但是他还是更关注手里的东西，这样诡异的情况在暗示着Dean，他手里的东西肯定不是一般的东西。

他带着这个盒子到自己的办公室，他没有莽撞的直接打开，而是先把自己的办公桌清理出来，戴上了手套。

盒子里没有什么特殊的东西，只有一张对折的纸条和一个用报纸裹住的长条状物体。他先打开了那张纸条，里面的东西却让他震惊。

Dean：  
我很抱歉用了这样的方法，和......之前的事。我现在不在你的身 边，你一定要保护好自己。这把匕首给你，一定要贴身带着。还记得我给你讲的那个故事吗？

永远爱着你  
你的S.W.

Dean拿起那个被报纸裹住的东西，他开始小心的拆下报纸，露出了里面的一把，看上去显得十分古朴的匕首。他曾经见过这把匕首，就在他们一起搬家的时候，在一个抽屉里发现了它。他还记得当时Sam给他讲的故事，关于他们家族的起源。

他已经不记得一些细节，只是清楚，Sam的家族曾经是猎杀怪物的家族。像那些童话故事里出现怪物，或者是一些古老文化中出现的神奇生物，如果危害到人类，就会被他们祖先盯上。

所以也就是怪物警察?如果一些怪物作恶，就会被盯上。

对，但是也不一样，因为这些“警察”会直接杀掉那些作乱的怪物们。Sam对他说到。

Dean还记得当时Sam的表情，嘴唇抿成了一条直线，眼神逐渐变得冰冷。

所以这个匕首就变成了类似于祖徽的东西，因为据说这个匕首可以杀死恶魔。

后面的事情Dean已经记不太清了，难道Sam只是单纯的想要他自保？再者，为什么他会认为自己有危险，危险从哪来？

一个个的问题开始在他的大脑中冒出，一切因为Sam送来的匕首变得更加扑朔迷离。他沉浸在自己的思路中，当他再次将他的思路从其中拔出时，已经带着那把匕首来到了物证科，Bobby也在这里。

他不知道为什么Bobby会在这么短的时间之内知道他收到了来自Sam的东西，甚至在Bobby在来时带着前门调出来的监控。在关于匕首的分析报告出来前，Dean决定还是先看看监控。

监控不是很清晰，但隐约可以看到人物的面孔。一辆银色的奥迪缓慢的出现在屏幕上，从驾驶座上下来的人是快递员的打扮，虽然那个人仿佛早就勘测过摄像头的位置，从下车到进入大厅都没有正面出现他的脸。但Dean依靠那个人的身形和行走姿势猜测那是Sam。

他注意到了一个地方，在那个人从车上下来的时候，玻璃的反射出现了那个人的脸，如果对那一帧截图并且做清晰度处理，也许可以看到。他没有告诉Bobby他的发现，并不是他不相信Bobby，而是他现在不确定这样做也许会让Sam到一个危险的位置。他到现在不确定对Sam，到底发生了什么，但他的直觉隐隐告诉他，要相信Sam。

“所以，我们除了那个匕首，又到了一个死胡同。”Dean看着他，在等着下一步的指示。

“Dean......我不是很想让你进入这个案子，甚至连你自己都没有发现，现在在你做出决定的时候，已经开始带着一些个人情感了。”饱含沧桑的双眼中透出一丝锐利，“我也相信Sam那个孩子是不会做出这些，虽然，他确实招那些管金融犯罪的人的恨，但这也不是我们可以插手的地方，而且这么久，你肯定也早就看出来了吧。这个监控，如果你想带回家细看，我也不拦着你，但是要注意。”

“谢谢你，Bobby”Dean又不是蠢，到现在还听不出话里的意思。

~

“Dean，外面有人找。”他的助手敲门进来，带给他一句话，但是犹豫的样子告诉他这个事绝对不简单，“他们是金融犯罪调查组的，而且，是为了Sam。”

这个消息真的让Dean有些震惊，他根本无法将Sam与犯罪联系起来。按道理来说，如果Sam真的是罪犯的话，早在他知道Dean的身份之后就应该躲远，不然像现在的这种情况，迟早会发生。

“好，我这就出来。”Dean对着办公室的玻璃，通过反光整理了一下自己衬衣。它因为Dean没怎么注意过，出现了被压出来的褶皱。他对他们的来意抱着怀疑以及防备的态度，他对于Sam支付了完全的信任。

Dean随便理了理头发就向外走去，面对的那些人完全颠覆了他的想法。

三个身着西装的人坐在他对面，面前是一个合住的文件夹。坐在最左边的男人伸手示意Dean坐下。“Winchester探长，首先我们要撤回您的升职的通知，”Dean真的有些不太明白，但是更让他着急是关于Sam的事，“因为您的丈夫，Sam Winchester，我们怀疑他参与了法人为他的公司的金融犯罪，以及他本人与一些案件也有些关系。”

Dean打开了面前的文件夹，所有可能的证据都在里面，但这都是些擦边的证据。但仅仅只是这些，并不足以让Dean对Sam的信任开始动摇。“Winchester警探，我们知道您和您的丈夫感情非常好，说这些并不是想要做些什么，只是给您一个为什么会被拒绝的理由。而且，Winchester先生......您丈夫的这些行为，希望您好好考虑一下。这份文件就留给您了，这只是一些最基本线索的复印件......”三个人整理了一下桌面上的资料，拿起东西离开这个会议室。

自那些人走后，Dean便没有移动过，知道Bobby进来询问发生了什么。然而Dean只是在沉默，在Bobby第三遍带着担忧的语气询问时，Dean拿起面前的文件，留下一句“我也不知道”，离开了这里。

Dean不知道他把那个东西放在他的办公室的哪个角落，但是里面的内容仍然让他无法忘记。不知道是内心的不信任作祟，亦或是什么原因，Dean开始自己着手调查这件事。当然，是悄暗中进行的。


End file.
